


This is not a Fairytale

by melodiousmeltdown



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousmeltdown/pseuds/melodiousmeltdown
Summary: Minho visits a party and gets confronted with his past.





	This is not a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for some reason lmao, wanted to try some angst i guess.

this is no fairytale 

Minho is at a bar once again. _I need to forget about everything._ He must look terrible for outsiders, asking for one drink after another. _A kind of funny thing_ , Minho thinks, _Remember when I used to be a model?_ He chuckles. Nothing matters. Minho closes his eyes, they are burning, he's sweating and he's got a migraine. _I need more._ He says to himself as he empties the next glass and tries to wipe his sweaty palms on his pants. They are shaking. _Great, I can't do anything right, can I?_ It reminds him of the happy times, of his good memories. _Until I ruined them._ "Guyss, I wannaa parteyy, anyone knows a place?" The people at the bar look rather disgusted at him, he doesn't care, he honestly doesn't. "I used to be preddy too, ya knoww?" Finally someone is getting tired of him, rolls his eyes and gives him an address. Minho pays him. _Maybe at least someone can be a little happier for tonight. I have enough money, right?_ One would think he'd know the places to party by now but in his state it's no surprise he doesn't. As he steps outside, everything's fading suddenly, the world's getting darker and darker and he has to support himself on the wall until he sees clearly again. 

At the party his eyes are immediately searching for alcohol. _I must have been unbearable, no wonder everybody has left me, I'm so stupid_   
Having a bottle of an undefinable liquid in one hand he sits down on the ground, his back leaned against the wall. He doesn't care. Not anymore. _I'll close my eyes for just one second._

Waking up, his heads hurts much more than before and his chest is feeling heavy. Suddenly, someone grabs him by his shoulder, Minho winces at the touch and starts to breathe heavier, yet his blear eyes are still focused on the bottle that now lies next to him. "Minho? Hyung?" He knows who's talking to him, he doesn't even have to take a look. He remembers the other's round cheeks, his preety teeth, his whole face, the face Minho had loved to touch once. _This can't be happening._ "You have no right to call me that."   
The younger boy, Jisung, wonders at how sober his ex boyfriend sounds, in comparison to his breath which practically spells alcohol. Jisung remembers other times, in which Minho would always stay sober so he could be able to take care of the other just in case he'd drink too much. "Talk to me, Minho, you've drunk far too much, I can see that. Let me take you home, please." Minho simply scoffs at the other begging. "Home? Tell me, Jisung. Where's that? Don't you remember? You used to be my home. You used to mean everything to me, you used to be the only one I was comfortable with. Don't tell me about home, because I can't take it." The younger sits down next to him. "You know, I still don't understand why you broke up with me. Everything was going well, goddamn it, we were planning on marrying each other, Minho. Whatever it was, I'm sure we could have fixed it." The other boy simply shakes his head in response, it makes Jisung mad. "But no, instead you just decided to break up with me and leave me." One could hear the bitterness in his voice. "It took me so long to get over you, do you even have an idea of that?" Minho takes a sip on his bottle. "Oh, did it? I am so sorry." Jisung tried to overhear the sarcasm in his ex's voice. "But look, I'm still not over you. How embarrassing is that? I ruined my life." Jisung hates the fact that the other boy was still pretty to him, even now, emotionless and drunk. Minho just continues talking. "I see it has been going great for you, you're a rapper now, right? I always told you to fulfill your dreams, I'm glad you did it. You're working with Chan, aren't you?" He was the one to sound bitter now. "Minho, look, I-" "Not that I care about that anyways. I have to ask you to leave now." "I want to understand it, Minho." It's the first time the older boy looks him in the eyes. "Just go, Jisung. You can get over this like you did the last time. It might be too late for me but it's not for you. You have a great future ahead of you and all I want you to do is to forget about me. Don't ever speak to me again, don't think of me, don't even look at me. Ask Hyunjin on a date he's had a crush on you since forever. Continue to live your life, be happy. I don't need you, you don't need me, we're separating now and forever." It hurts Jisung to hear those words from the boy he still loves. "It's not too late. Just tell me what happened, I'm sure we can-" "I don't know why you're not getting it. I-can-not-tell-you. I swear to god, I would've if I could've."   
"We can fix this, Minho, we've always been able to fix our problems." The older boy stands up, grabbing his beloved bottle. "When will you finally understand? This is no fairytale, we can't just fix everything, we can't just get back together and we can't continue to act like this. I can't. I wish I could explain everything. Will you ask Hyunjin on that date now? Please." "Okay." Tears are streaming down Jisung's face. Minho wipes them away and gives his ex boyfriend a forehead kiss. He smiles. It's the first time he's showing emotions. "Don't cry over me, I'm not worth it. I love you." "I love you too. I love you too." The younger boy whispers as Minho turns away.

Minho remembers. The five years he had dated Jisung had been the happiest he's had.   
He remembers his two best friends Chan and Hyunjin.   
Hyunjin, always slightly crushing on Minho's boyfriend but never talking about it, never being angry about it. _Good, loyal Hyunjin._   
Chan, always there to support him when he had needed help, it didn't matter with what. Minho is glad he's with Jisung now, he'll need a friend like that, Chan would help him.  
He remembers how he used to be a famous model, how he had loved his job, but also the threats people had been sending him. At the end they had even sent things about his fiancé. Terrible things.  
 _He can never know._ That's the last thing that woman had said to Minho. He had never broken his promise.  
 _At least one of us is happy now. I will love you forever, Honey. Always._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sm for reading this!!


End file.
